Blaine and Jeffy
by SwagMoneyyyy
Summary: When Blaine dates Jeffy, Kurt gets upset. The ensuing drama is a huge problem. Includes Jeffy from a YouTube series. Rated T for some violence.


**Hey guys! This is our very first story. This account is owned by me and my friend. We work together for all fics we make. I write and my friend edits. We both are owners of this account and are excited to start posting. We hope you all enjoy our stories!**

 **... ... ...**

 **This fic is about Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel, characters from the Tv series _Glee_ and a puppet with the name Jeffy from a youtube series created by _SuperMarioLogan_. Feel free to check out his channel, and if you have not seen _Glee_ then feel free to check that out too! Another note, it's a story we made up just for fun!**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

One fine evening, Blaine and Jeffy go on a date. They both agree to go to a pineapple that is under the sea. They stare into each other's eyes as they eat spaghetti. Jeffy flips his plate and spaghetti goes everywhere. Blaine laughs and smiles brightly at Jeffy. Blaine watches Jeffy as he reaches to the floor to bring up his cat piano. Jeffy smiles at Blaine. He presses he buttons on the piano and a meow comes from it. He moves his mouth to the meow. Blaine laughs at Jeffy and starts to sing their favorite song, _let it go._

They go back to Blaine's loft later that evening. They are bored so Blaine walks off to his room and comes back with a backpack. He liked to refer to the backpack as the beloved backpack. He quickly sits beside Jeffy. Jeffy asks "what that?"

Blaine reaches into the bag and pulls out two vapes. He hands one to Jeffy. Blaine smirks and says "press the button on the side and suck in and let it out."

Jeffy does, and then says, "Why you do that?!"

Blaine replies, "because it's awesome!" They both vape for about thirty minutes until the door to Kurt and Blaine's loft bursts open. Blaine stares at the door seeing Kurt's jaw drop open and a rush of hurt wash over his face.

"Oh uh hi Kurt," Blaine says sheepishly. Kurt growls in an angry tone.

"What are you doing?!"

Blaine's soft reply is: "Um just hanging out with a friend?"

Kurt yells now. "Oh yeah sure, I'm supposed to believe you?!"

Blaine laughs and says, "Um, yeah?"

Kurt shouts, "Well I'm sorry to say it but you are _so_ wrong!" Blaine watches, confused, as Kurt storms out of the loft in tears.

... ... ...

Blaine stares blankly at the door after Kurt walks out. He thinks to himself, _Oh my god what have I done_?! He quickly stands up from the couch and runs out the door, panicked.

He catches Kurt right as he is stepping into a taxi. Blaine yells as loud as he can."Kurt! Wait!"

Kurt only shakes his head and says sadly, " Sorry Blaine, you hurt me too bad this time."

As the taxi rolls away, Blaine throws his arms around his head and whispers "Oh my god, I'm so dumb!"

He walks up to the loft and stands in the doorway.

"Look Jeffy.. I really enjoy your company but... I don't think we should hang out anymore. I'm sorry. I just- I love Kurt and now I stupidly broke his heart again. It's just not good of me."

Jeffy stands up and shouts "Fine! I never did wanna not be straight anyway!"

Blaine says softly, "thank you for understanding. It's all because Kurt is my... my love.

Jeffy says "Fine! Then I go find daddy." And with that, Jeffy leaves.

Blaine walks over to the couch, feeling lost. He collapses onto it and cries.

Four hours later, it was 12:30 am. Suddenly, Rachel walks in. She greets the depressed boy, "Hey Blaine. Where's Kurt?"

He looks at her with tears still running down his face. Rachel asks, "uh... what happened?"

Blaine stands up and says grouchily, "nothing!"

Rachel puts her hands on her hips. "Um, _that's_ a lie. Just tell me."

Blaine yells back, "No, I don't want to talk about it!" And he dashes away to his and Kurt's room. He looks around, then walks to Kurt's dresser and grabs his cologne. He sprays it and takes a deep breath enjoying the smell. Then he remembers the evening and tears up even more at the thought of Kurt.

He puts down the cologne and flops on the bed. Blaine stares at the ceiling and slowly falls asleep.

... ... ...

After phoning his dad and explaining everything, Kurt gets on the next plane to Lima, Ohio. The flight is eventless, giving him time to cry over Blaine. He arrives at the airport a few hours after the incident at the loft, and the sun is begging to peek out from behind the horizon.

He picks up his luggage from the baggage claim and walks out the front doors to find his dad's vehicle parked out front, waiting for him.

"Hey Kurt. How's it going?" Burt asks. Kurt walks up to his dad and fakes a smile as tears form in his eyes.

Burt pulls his son in for a hug. He speaks soothingly. "It will be okay Kurt, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you. I think you just need some time with your family."

Kurt pulls away from his dad and sighs. "You're probably right, it was just a misunderstanding."

They get in the vehicle and Burt drives home. Burt makes idle chitchat, but it's obvious that Kurt doesn't really feel like talking.

Burt pulls into the driveway and Kurt rushes right into the house. He hears his step mom, Carol call out, "Hey Kurt."

Kurt answers quietly, "Hello."

Kurt walks up to his bedroom. He opens the door and goes in. He closes it behind him and walks right to his bed. He lays down and grabs his pillow. He feels empty inside. He's lost all hope of him and Blaine. There's been too many issues. He begins to cry at the thought of Blaine, his soul mate, the love of his life, who said he would never cheat on Kurt ever again. And yet here Kurt was, crying over the fact that Blaine was vaping _in their loft_ with some random kid.

After about forty five minutes, Burt knocks on Kurt's door. Kurt immediately tries to pull himself together and says, in a shaky voice, "Come in."

Burt pushed open the door. "Hey kid, you hungry?" he asks kindly.

He replies, "Nah not really, I haven't had the appetite."

"Well you should really eat something, son."

"I know dad, I'm just to upset over-" Kurt's voice cracks and more tears threaten to spill. "Over everything. I don't think I could eat right now."

"Okay." Burt hurries to finish what he's come to say, seeing his son's composure start to break. "Kurt, do you- um, do you think Blaine would cheat on you? I mean he promised you he wouldn't. And that could have just been a friend."

"I know it could have been, but Blaine would have told me if it was a friend. Imagine my surprise when I walk into _our_ loft and Blaine is just sitting there with someone I don't even know about. It hurts."

Burt sighs. "Well, I guess, but you can't sit around being sad. You've got to learn how to heal from this. I know it will be hard but you can do it! You have before. Who knows, maybe you'll find someone else who won't cause you so much pain. You have no idea Kurt, just how hard this is, watching you suffer."

... ... ...

The next day, Blaine slowly wakes up with tear stains on his face. He lays there for a while, not wanting to get up and face the world. But eventually realizing there's no use putting it off, he sighs and grabs his phone. He immediately looks to see if Kurt had texted him. He's devastated to see he hasn't. He frowns, a dark, depressing cloud settling over him. It's going to be a long day.

Blaine slowly rolls out of bed and gets dressed. He walks out if his room with his head down.

He moves to the couch and throws himself onto it. He waits there for a few minutes. Suddenly, Rachel walks up and sits down beside him. She places her head on his shoulder. She begins to speak, softly. "I talked to Kurt, he's safe at home."

Blaine doesn't say anything, he just stares at the ground.

Rachel continues, "He said he would be home before next week. He said he just needed some... _time._ You know, to think."

Blaine looks up and smiles rather sadly at Rachel. All he says is: "Okay."

Blaine stands up, leaving Rachel, and goes to the bathroom to clean up. He leaves the loft about an hour later.

He walks to the store, thinking about how him and Kurt would be together, holding hands and maybe laughing. But only if he hadn't met Jeffy. If he hadn't.. felt something towards the boy. As he enters the building, he feels terrible, knowing how he should've been loyal to Kurt. Walking around the store, he tries to make sense of the ideas in his head.

He frowns at the floor and leaves the store, not buying anything. He arrives home and pulls out his phone. He dials a number, the one he knows by heart, and put the device to his ear.

He pauses for a moment when he hears through the phone:

"Blaine?"

... ... ...

"Good morning Kurt." Burt says cheerfully as Kurt walks down the stairs and meets him at the table. He sits down with his dad. Kurt answers tiredly, "Good morning"

Burt waits for a moment, and then asks in a calm voice, "So, any plans for today?"

Kurt replies, "No not really, just chilling at home I guess." He stands up and pours himself some coffee, then sits back down.

Burt keeps asking questions. "So have you thought about you and, uh, Blaine at all?"

"Yeah, actually, I have."

"That's good," Burt agrees slowly, "and what are you thinking about doing?"

"I think I'll be going back to New York in a few days."

"That's good I suppose. Do you think it's a good decision to go back so soon?" The surprise is evident in Burt's voice.

"Yeah I do. I want to talk to Blaine in person. About the whole situation. I think it'll help clear things up."

"Cool. I'm glad you're making smart decisions."

Burt smiles at Kurt.

About a half hour later, Kurt's phone rings. He picks it up and smiles uncertainly when he looks at who it is.

He answers "Blaine?"

Blaine softly replies, "Hi Kurt."

Kurt speaks carefully, controlling his raging emotions that threaten to rip through. All he says is, "Hi, how's it going?

Blaine speaks again. "Uh, pretty good. Listen.. I'm sorry I called you, I mean, you probably want, um, rehab time. But I-" his voice breaks. He obviously is having the same issue as Kurt. Kurt feels strangely satisfied with the fact that Blaine is torn up too. After a pause, Blaine continues on, "but I felt _awful_ about what I did."

"I know. But I kinda figured we would talk about this when I got back in a few days."

"Oh.. sorry Kurt... I shouldn't have called. I'm so sorry. I will go. Bye.."

"Wait, Blaine, don't leave!"

 _Click._

Kurt's protest goes unheard. Blaine's already hung up. Kurt can't help but tear up, feeling the rush of emotion.

Kurt slips up to his bedroom and lays in his bed. He thinks about everything. Mulls over the whole situation. He cries a bit too. And for the rest of the day, that's where Kurt lays, checking his phone for texts from Blaine.

But nothing comes through.

... ... ...

Blaine hangs up the phone, feeling terrible. He'd called Kurt at the worst possible time. He'd let his breaking heart guide him.

He was such a screw-up. Why was he so dumb?! He couldn't do anything right! Blaine thinks about how it all started. He comes to a realization. It was all because of him. The boy he should never have loved.

Jeffy.

And Blaine knows what he has to do.

... ... ...

It's midnight. Blaine is dressed in black. He slips through the quiet street, avoiding the pools of light. Blaine sneaks up to the two-story house at he end of the block. The house backs onto a forest, so Blaine hides in the leafy undergrowth. He peers at the house. There are no lights on. Blaine starts to run towards the building, when he is struck with a flash of uncertainty. Will killing Jeffy really accomplish anything?

Then Blaine thinks about Kurt, and he steels his resolve. Murder might be a crime, but he'll get away with it. He knows it.

Blaine stealthily slips up the side of the house, up to the small window. He knows which room is Jeffy's. The boy told him all about his house on their date. Blaine quickly cuts open the rubber edging and pulls the window open. Jeffy lays on a pink and yellow bed, sound asleep.

Quick as lightning, Blaine pulls out a roll of duct tape and tapes Jeffy to his bed. Jeffy wakes up right away.

"AHHH! What doing, Blaine?!" Jeffy screams as Blaine pulls out a knife.

Blaine whispers "Shhhh, don't say anything, kid!"

He wraps Jeffy's mouth in duct tape. Then he raises the knife and plunges it into Jeffy's chest. Blood goes everywhere. Jeffy goes still. Then the light flips on, and Mario, Jeffy's father, rushes into the room. He takes one look at Blaine, the asks the question:

"Is he dead?"

Blaine's eyes go wide. "Umm..."

"Just tell me if Jeffy is dead!"

"He is... uh... dead...I ...think..."

Jeffy's dad shouts, surprising Blaine. "WOOOOHOOOOOOO HE'S DEAD! HE IS FINALLY DEAD!"

He throws his arms around Blaine and says "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Uh..." Blaine is feeling confused. Just then Jeffy groans.

"DAMN!" Screams Mario, "I thought he was dead."

... ... ...

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Blaine sits in the hospital room, listening to the heart monitor. Rain patters on the windows. Mario holds some blonde girl who is crying at Jeffy's bedside.

Blaine looks at Jeffy and becomes washed in guilt. He says very quietly, "I'm sorry..."

Blaine places his face in his hands and thinks about what he just did. He's waiting for the cops to show up. The blonde girl promised him they would come. She got in his face, screaming and crying. Which is understandable. Blaine _did_ just try to kill her stepson.

Blaine hears the sirens. They're coming. The blonde girl looks up, face streaked with tears, and glares at him.

"I'll make you pay," she whispers darkly.

All of a sudden Blaine is thrown to the floor he feels handcuffs being clamped around his wrists. He hears people shouting. But his mind is too far away to comprehend the words. Before he knows it, he's been escorted from the clean hospital room and into the pouring rain.

Blaine is shoved into the back of a cop car. After what feels like hours, the car screeches to a stop and Blaine is dragged into the police station. He gets locked in a cell by himself.

About an hour later he is taken out and put into an interrogation room where an officer begins to talk to him.

"Blaine you know that what you did was extremely wrong, right?"

"Yes, Officer."

"And you have big consequences for this now. Attempted murder! Do you know what the punishment for that is?"

"No, Officer."

"Why'd you do it?"

"It was..." Blaine is unsure of how to answer. "It was because of love.

"I see." The officer, whose name tag reads _Officer O'Donnell,_ doesn't look convinced. "Well, Blaine, you're facing many charges. You're gonna have to go to court."

"Yes, sir."

"Perfect! I'm glad you understand," replies Officer O'Donnell. "Now Blaine, we need to call your family, but we don't have your parents number. Would you mind giving it to us?"

"About that... I forget their numbers..." Blaine lies.

"Okay, then who do you want us to call and explain everything to?"

"Give me a piece of paper. I'll write it down for you."

The officer gives Blaine a piece of paper and he writes down a number.

... ... ...

"Hello Sir, this is The New York Police Department. We have Blaine Anderson here locked up because he attempted to murder an innocent boy. He gave us this number. If possible, could we get you to come down to the office?"

"Hi, uh, I'm in Ohio right now... But I'll get on the next flight to New York," answers the surprised boy on the other end.

"Perfect. Thank you sir. Could I get your name?"

"Oh uh, yeah, this is Kurt Hummel."

"Thank you Kurt. We'll see you soon."

... ... ...

"Hello Sir, what is your name?" asks the polite receptionist.

"Kurt Hummel. I got a call that Blaine Anderson is locked up here. I came here as soon as possible."

"Yes, I will let Officer O'Donnell know that you're here."

"Thank you," Kurt says softly.

He sits down on a hard plastic chair and stares blankly at the floor.

About five minutes later an officer comes up to Kurt. He nods at him and says "You Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt nods back. "Yes. I'm Kurt Hummel. That's me," he stutters out.

"Alright, you can follow me to Blaine." The officer starts to walk down the hall. "So he attempted to murder Jeffy Mario late last night, around 11:30. Luckily Jeffy is okay. He is in the hospital with a stab wound, and should be out soon. Blaine is going to be sent to jail until his hearing in court, unless someone bails him out. However, he _will_ be charged twelve thousand dollars. That's how much bail will cost too."

Kurt sucks in a deep breath and speaks. "Oh.. Okay I guess I will have to, I don't know, work a bit for this, but it's doable."

They arrive at the room Blaine is in. Kurt looks through the window and sees that Blaine is handcuffed to the metal table and is staring at the floor. He looks terrible.

They walk in the room. Blaine looks up and sees Kurt.

They don't say anything to each other. Blaine stares sadly into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt glances at the officer and asks "Do you think you could give us a minute alone?"

"Sure, I will be right outside the door if anything happens."

After the door closes Kurt sits beside Blaine. They are silent for a moment. Kurt breaks the silence by saying "Why would you do that to him? He's a child!"

Blaine says quietly, "I was heartbroken and I had to do something about Jeffy. Just to prove to you that he meant nothing to me. Kurt, please. My heart belongs to you, and only you."

"So? You didn't have to kill him to prove you didn't have feelings for him. I guess at least I know you care about me enough that you would put yourself in jail. But we have to work together to pay off the money we are being charged for this, okay?"

"Yeah I will, Kurt. I'm just happy you are willing to help me, you know? Bailing me out from jail. After what I did."

"Blaine, you are the love of my life. It's my job to help you when you need it."

Blaine smiles a little at Kurt.

The officer come back in with papers. "Kurt you'll need to sign these papers if you want to bail him."

Kurt agrees immediately. "Okay. I will sign whatever it takes to get Blaine out of jail."

... ... ...

 **Okay, thanks for reading! If we haven't already added some, there will be other chapters for this story.**

 **How did you like it? Please review and comment! We are just starting our FF career and will have many more stories. We encourage you once again to check out the Jeffy videos by SuperMarioLogan. Please be warned that they are for ages 13+.**

 **If you're interested in more Jeffy and Blaine stories, we might even do a prequel about them. Comment!**

 **Thanks again**

 **~A+H**


End file.
